clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Decal
A decal is a type of decoration in Club Penguin Island that can be applied to clothing made in the Clothing Customizer. A decal can be applied to certain parts of a piece of clothing, and it causes the decal to appear within the portion it is applied to, and can be placed in a specific location. Decals can also be magnified or rotated when applied to clothing in the customizer. There is also the option of either having only one of the decal appear, or having the decal tiled across the portion. Only one decal and/or fabric can be applied to a portion of clothing at a time. Except for the Starter set, all decals can only be used by members. List of decals Starter :This set is received after opening the Starter Kit, as part of the "Leaky Landing" adventure. Community :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Beach :This set is received by reaching level 2, as part of the Beach Pack. Celebrity :This set is currently unobtainable. Animal :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Share Gift :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Outdoor Sports :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Medieval :This set is received by reaching level 7, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Fashion :This set is received by reaching level 8, as part of the Fashion Pack. Space :This set is received by reaching level 9, as part of the Future Pack. Ambassador :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Winter :This set is received by reaching level 11, as part of the Winter Pack. Fancy Pants :This set is received by reaching level 12, as part of the Vintage Pack. Prehistoric :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Punk :This set is received by reaching level 14, as part of the Punk Pack. City :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Pirate (1) :This set is received after completing the "Bottled Maps" adventure. Pirate (2) :This set is received after completing the "A Pirate's Life" adventure. Aach2 :This set is received after completing the "Burying Treasure" adventure. Radio Disney :These decals were available at the Radio Disney Music Awards, from April 28, 2017, to May 5, 2017. Disney :These decals can be bought at the Disney Shop. Each set of three costs 35 coins. However, the Tangled set instead costs 120 coins. Frozen :Don't forget to add a touch of magic Dory :Turn your outfit into a splash hit! Monstrous :Your outfit will be a scream with these decals Toy Story :The smallest items can bring the most joy Tangled :Highlight your outfit with some of Rapunzel's favorite things Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve decals. Trivia *A likeness of the "Logo" decal from the Starter set was made into a pin before Club Penguin Island was released. *Although the Celebrity set of decals is not available, it is very likely meant to be a reward as part of the Fame Pack, received upon reaching level 3, as the fabric set which shares the Celebrity name from the Fame Pack is also received at the same level, as well as that level 3 is the only level not to reward decals. *Although decals do not have names or descriptions unless they are from the Disney Shop, five sets that were released in the 1.2.0 update (except for Tangled) have unused ones. They are: **"Prehistoric Decals" (received at level 13) - "Millions of years later, it's back in style" **"Punk Decals" (received at level 14) - "Define your style, define yourself" **"Hero Decals" (received at level 15) - "Make it official with these decals" **"Undercover Decals" (received from AA adventures) - "Decals to enhance the illusion" **"DJ Decals" (received from Radio Disney event) - "Like a custom playlist for your clothes" Gallery Samdunk Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Logo" and "Jolly Roger" decals Squidbin Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Fluffy" decal Pre-release videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin|A sneak peek from July 2015 Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin|An update from March 2016 Names in other languages Disney Unused names and descriptions See also *Blueprint *Fabric Category:2016